All IEver Did Was Love You
by Dark's Bloody Bride
Summary: YmixYgixOC incest, rape, abuse, lemon
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hiiiiiii! Welcome to my second story called. All I Did Was Love You.

Bakura: Which I will not be partaking in.

Me: Nope. Ryou, reply

Ryou: She owns NOTHING

Leslie walked nubmly to her bed and lay down. She was sweaty but she didn'y care. Atem had done it again. "It's your fault! You where practically _begging _me to do it!" His voice sneered. She'd been with him three years. He'd done this from the start. She'd been, and still was, afraid to tell. Not because of what he'd do, but because of her brother and his boyfriend Yami. She knew they'd be too disgusted to even look at her ever again and she'd never see them. She couldn't stand that. She loved them both so much. She'd been able to keep calm around them until recently. Lately, Atem had been worse which resulted in her being in greater fear. She curled up in a ball.

Me: That's all

Bakura: What!  
Me: Psych!

Yami and Yugi sat on the couch in their apartment watching a movie. Yugi was lost in thought. "Hey Yami..."

"Hm...what is it, Aibou?"

"I'm worried about Leslie. Lately she's been a bit...afraid." Yugi had the ability to sense emotions, while Yami could read people's memories.

"What do you mean?" His attention was now fully on Yugi.

"I mean like, when you or I hug her, she seems to stiffen and look traumatized. Or when you grab her wrist, she looked like she's about to cry. You don't think Atem could-"

"Absolutely not! He wouldn't do that!" Yami cried. "ANd I should know! I'm his twin brother for Ra's sake!" Yugi nodded.

"Alright. It just seems to me that she's spending a lot of time with him. And the more time she spends with him, the more frightened she becomes." Yugi said. Yami smirked.

"Maybe you just want something to be wrong so you'll have a reason to get her to leave Atem. You're jealous." Yami and Yugi both loved Leslie and each other very much but knew she didn't feel the same, Yugi being her brother and all.

"Well, maybe I am." Yugi admitted. "It's just not right. She should be with us. Not him. No offense but, he's not exactly the guy to cherish women."

"True..." Yami sighed. "How about we go see her tomorrow.

Yugi grinned. "Really? Ya mean it? Oh, thank you Yami! That'd put my mind so much more at ease.

"Alright./ First thing tomorrow."

Me: The end.

Bakura: 0.o

Ryou: Rate comment and stay tuuuuned!


	2. Chapter 2

me: Okay I'm sooo sorry for not posting! I couldn't think of anything and didn't want to write on this because it seems to mature for me. But that's just because I always forget that I'm thinking of the me that once lived who used to be as innocent as Yuugi instead of the me who is now that is as world-weary as Yami.

Bakura: Wow, you've been reading you mom's psychiatry books again, haven't you?

Me: Maybe just a little...

Bakura: What did I tell you about that!

Me: Do I have to tie you to the torture wheel again?

Bakura: Aaaaaah *Runs away*

Me: It feels good rule with fear. Mwahahahahaha! *Breaks off, coughing* Ryou Kaiba!

Ryou: She owns nothing.

Kaiba: She can't even afford her own duel monsters deck!

me: good enough!

Leslie woke up, feeling the died blood on her clothes and cussed loudly when someone was knocking at the door. "Shit!" she quickly grabbed her robe and washes the blood from her face and hair as she walked towards the door and opened it. "Hell-" she stopped, fear filling her as she was certain Atem was at her door.

"Sis, me and Yami wanted to come by and see how you where feeling." Her brother, Yugi said warmly. _Only Yami..._ her shoulders sagged with relief but she still made sure to stay away from him. He looked too much like Atem and reminded her of him. Yami arched and eyebrow, seeing red blood on her ankle.

"Les, what happened to your ankle?" he asked and she tensed considerably.

"Ok, I cut it on my bed frame. I tripped. You know how clumsy I am!" she tried her best to laugh it off and it seemed to work because Yami smiled and nodded. She was glad he believed her. They went and sat on the couch, her on the other side of Yuugi from Yami.

"So, you guys hungy? I was about to fix me some breakfast. I'd just woke up as you guys got here." she confessed. Yugi shook his head. "No, we ate on the way over here. You go ahead." she nodded. "Then I'll just fix you giys some tea." They nodded and when she came back with one of those Jimmy dean breakfast croissants and their tea she sat down, handing them their cups and drinking some of her heavilly sugared tea with plenty of milk in it and ate hungrilly. She'd been to tired to fix herself any supper last night so it'd been lunch the day before since she'd eaten.

~~~~~3 hours later~~~~~

Leslie, Yugi, and Yami had just finished watching the Pokemon marathon and were completely confused. "But, I thought that Nurse Joy was way too old for brock..." Yugi mumbled.

"No, no, it's brock that's too _young_ for nurse Joy." Leslie stated with a firm nod.

"Yup." Yami agreed.

"Oh well, anyway, Leslie is your class going on the school trip? I know Yami's and Atem's is." Yugi stated. She shook her head, feeling very relieved that her class wasn't going so she'd have three whole days away from Atem.

"Mine either." Yugi said. "Maybe I should come over and hang out." Yami nudged Yugi with his elbow and mumbled something that Leslie couldn't hear and Yugi blushed and hit him.

"Yami you perv!" he hissed trying not to let Leslie hear but failing and she smiled softly.

"Yeah, that's cool. It'll be a lot of fun.." She smiled tiredly then what little color'd been in her face flooded from her. She was supposed to meed Atem at 11:00 for lunch today. It was now 2:30. "Shit! Guys I gotta go, I forgot I was supposed to meed Atem today at 11 I gotta get a shower now and then get over to his place." She just hoped he wasn't in one of his angry phases. She always told herself he couldn't help it since he was bipolar but she still hated those days when he was angry for no reason and took it out on her.

"Okay, tell Atem hi for me!" Yugi said, ushering a reluctant Yami to the door. She smiled and waved before grabbing a new black tank-top and a new pair of skinny jeans and going to take a shower.

~~~~~1 hour later~~~~~

Leslie knocked on the door and was soon tackled in an embrace that made her panic in the back of her mind. She knew that this was Atem's way of saying 'Ohmygod I thought you'd left me!' but she still didn't like it. She almost didn't want to ask if he'd taken his medication, knowing he hadn't and that after he did, the beating would start up again.

She slowly wrapped her arms around him in return, scared he'd pull away and punch her any second. "A-At-" She stopped to calm her terrified nerves and started again. "Atem, have you taken your medication today?" he shook his head, confirming her suspicion. "You know you need to take your meds to ever get better." She said softly and her nodded. "Come on," She stood up and led him into his house and kitchen, she'd pretty much just signed her death notice.

~~~~~Whenever the drugs take effect~~~~~

Leslie cowered in a corner as Atem neared her wit a sick sadistic grin and she repeated the cycle that happened yesterday.

*End Chapter*

Me: Okay I know this was long over due and i'm sorry! I have ADD and It's really hard to focuse but there! *Hides*

Ryou: Cookies for everyone! *Throws cookies to save Broken Rose*

Kaiba: Review and stay tuned! Up next: Leslie confesses to Yugi what Atem does to her!

Me: *Sniffling* Thank you guys...


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Welcome the chapter three. I would like to say that if I don't get at least one comment, then I will be removing this story.

Bakura:...

Me: Nothing to say?

Bakura: No I'm just mad you won't put a lemon in here for me Ryou

Me: Damn you!

*3 weeks later*

Leslie waved goodbye to Atem and Yami, grinning brightly. "Bye! See you when you get back! I love you!" She called. Everyone thought she was talking to Atem but secretly she was directing at Yami. She put her hand down when the bus was out of sight. Nobody could ever know the relief she felt.

"Hey sis, I was going to go grab some lunch! Wanna come?" Yugi called.

She smiled and ran over. "Sure! Where to?"

"I was thinking we could go to Burger World then go see a movie. We haven't hung out in a long time." He said and she grinned genuinely.

"Sounds like a plan to me. I'd love to spend some quality time with you." She agreed. She felt certain their ideas where different. She wanted to spend time with one of the people she loved more than she should. Yugi nervously took her hand, feeling prickles. Leslie tensed, feeling them too as the walked into the resturant and got a table, sliding in beside each other.

Leslie ordered her usual burger, all too aware of her and Yugi's leg touching. They sat in comfortable silence while they ate, each one secretly relishing the little bumps and brushes that happened. Once they where done, the threw the garbage away and walked to the theatre. They scanned through the movies and finally settled on The Last Exorcism. Both forgot they hated horror movies and wound up curled, somehow quite comfortable, in the same seat, huddled together. Leslie jumped at a particlalrly gory part.

"L-Let's go," Leslie hissed, trembling, halfway throguh the movie. Yugi nodded and the pair got up and left ugently. "Sorry, Yugi I forgot we hated horror films."

"Me too." He smiled. "Hey, how about we go back to mine and Yami's house and watch Marley and Me to take our mind off of it, huh?" He suggest and she smiled. "Alright." They walked down the street to Yugi and Yami's two story two bed room. They slept in the same room and used the second one as Yugi's home office since he was a writer while Yami was an archaeologist. They went to the living room and leslie sat down while Yugi got to movie going.

*2 1/2 hours later*

Leslie, who'd previously been asleep stirred as the credits rolled. "Yugi, the movies over." She nudges her brother gently.

"Waah?" He asked, sitting up.

"The movie's over." she replied. "I better get home."

He looked outside and it was dark. It had to be at least 11:00 probably later. "I'll walk you home. I don't want you out there alone at night. Dangerous people lurk the street at night." He stated and she nodded.

"Alright. Let me get my coat." She grabbed her black coat and Yugi's purple one and handed it to him. Yugi's attention was suddenly drawn to her mouth as she bit her bottom lip as usual. He, to this day, doesn't know what came over him but her kissed her on the lips. Hard. And she kissed back, opening her mouth to him as he nervously licked her bottom lip, neither of them could ever have called that an affectionate platonic kiss. It was much more. It was heated and desperate. Leslie felt Yugi pull her back onto the couch and push her to lay down, which she obediently did. She felt his lips trail down to her shoulder and bite down before he laved the bruised skin with his toungue. She knew in the back of her mind Atem would kill her if he saw the hickey but she was too caught up in the moment to care. Until Yugi's hands trailed down her body and for a second she was back in Atem's apartment. She mewled in protest and pushed him away, pulling her knees to herself. "I-I'm sorry, Yugi. I can't. This is...wrong." she said sadly, tears in her eyes. She wanted nothing more than to be able to be held by him. But it was wrong. She was too dirty to ever be good enough for him. Naturally, Yugi thought she meant that they were related and nodded.

"You're right. I'm sorry. We'd better go." He said softly. Finally, Leslie could hold it back no longer and she let out a choked sob.

"Atem abuses me!" She cried.

*End*

Me: Dun dun dun! Remember, if you want to know what happens, review!


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Hi guys! Thank you so much for the comments! I was telling my friends for two days how much I love you guys because of them. I think they might've killed me if I hadn't shut up. Finally, I am writing chapter four. Let's see how Yugi reacts to his sister/love's confession.

Bakura: We all know you're going to make him-

Me: Stop right there or I castrate you...

Bakura: 0.0 *Shuts up*

Ryou: *Throws cookies*

me: Ryou, sit!

Ryou: *Sits*

Me: Ryou, sleep!

Ryou: *Sleeps*

Yami: On with the story?

Me: Yes

Yugi was stunned by his sister's confession. "W-what?" he asked.

Leslie sighed, closing her eyes. "H-He beats me. And worse..." She whispered, hugging her knees to her chest. She felt two strong arms around her and looked up into her brother's amethyst orbs. "Y-Yugi...what-"

"Leslie, why didn't you tell me before?" He asked, he'd bulked up since freshman year when they had met Atem and Yami and now Yugi was as strong as both of them if not stronger. He's also grown six inches and was average height for a senior.

"I-I thought you're be disgusted and leave..." She whispered, leaning into his chest.

"What? Leslie, you're my sister. I'd never leave you." Yugi promised.

She nodded numbly. "Yugi, promise me you won't tell Yami..." She said softly.

"Leslie, you know I can't keep a secret from Yami."

"So? Don't keep a secret. Just don't say anything. I promise, I'll tell him when I'm ready. I'm going to get out of the relationship with Atem, too. Please, please don't tell." she begged.

Yugi sighed. "You promise you'll get out?" She nodded. "Alright, I won't tell."

"Thank you!" She said, hugging him tighter and making him blush.

"Don't mention it. Do you feel comfortable staying her tonight? I want to make sure you're okay." He said.

"Alright. Air matress is still in the closet right?"

"No, Yami got rid of it because it had a hole. You can sleep in there with me. I don't bite." Yugi grinned encouragingly.

Leslie felt her pulse reach a new high."A-Alright." Her pale face was cherry red.

"You go on upstairs. I'm gonna me something to eat. I'll be up in a bit." She nodded and went upstairs. Once she was gone, he grabbed the phone.

"_Hello?"_ A groggy voice asked.

"Yami, need to tell you something."

*End chapter*  
Me: oooh! Bad Yugi!

Bakura: Traitor!

Me: I own nothing review please!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, guys. I'm sorry for keeping you all waiting. I know a lot of you thought this story was over (I did too) but It's summer now and I have a lot of free time so I'll be updating more frequently. And I will be continuing all my stories. But don't expect any more new ones until I finish some.

Yami: We missed you!

Yugi:*nods*

Ryo:Why didn't you talk to us.

Me: Because, I can't talk to the voices in my head or else I'm crazy...damnit!

Ryou: Well, even Bakura missed you.

Me: Is that true, 'Kura-kun? *Puppy eyes*

Bakura: I...well...uh...thanks a lot ya British runt!

Ryou: *Cries*

Me: 'Kura-kun! I told you he's sensitive!

Bakura: Sorry, Ryou...

Me: Thank you, 'Kura-kun...would you like to do the disclaimer?

Bakura: Really...me?

Me: Mmmmhmmm

Bakura: She owns nothing but her ideas. Now on to the story: Does Yugi break his vow to his sister or does he lie to the love or his (and Leslie's) life?

~o0o~

"What is it, Aibou?" Yami asked, sitting up in his bed.

"Is that Yugi? Tell him I said hi," Atem said.

"Is that Atem?" Yugi asked nervously.

"Yeah, he says hi, now what's the matter Aibou?"

"Oh, um...it's nothing, I'll tell you when you get home." click the line went dead.

~o0o~One week later~o0o~

"Yami!" Yugi cheered, running to hug his boyfriend. Leslie smiled softly. Yugi had seemed to have forgotten about her confession. He hadn't mentioned it since that night. Leslie herself forced on a smile as Atem walked off the bus and walked over to her.

"Hey, baby, miss me?" He asked and gave her a sloppy kiss that made her want to retch. But she just smiled.

"Of course I did, I was so lonely." she said. Yugi frowned and looked at the scene.

"Hey, Leslie. Do you think me you and Yami could get together tonight just the three of us like old times?" he asked. Leslie looked at Atem, knowing he wouldn't say no now.

"I don't see why not. I need to sleep anyway." he nodded. "Go have fun, baby." Leslie grinned and hugged him.

"Okay, see you at five?" she said to Yugi.

"We'll pick you up at four fourty five, okay?" she nodded and followed Atem to her car.

"Bye guys!" she called as they drove off.

~o0o~

It was Yugi who convince Yami to go pick up Leslie early and not knock but use his key instead. Yugi had a gut feeling and sadly, his gut was right. Atem was straddling a half-dressed Leslie who just sat there with her eyes closed, as if she could wish it all away if she closed her eyes. "What the hell!" Yami screamed. Atem froze and looked up. Leslie's eyes flew wide open. "Atem, what the hell is this?" Yami was livid, how could his brother abuse someone so...so..._Special? Wonderful? Sweet? Innocent? Fragile? Just like Yugi?_ Yeah...all of those described the raven-haired victim. His brother just glared at him. "Get out," he spat, "And if you ever come near Leslie again, I'll kill you..." Atem got up and stalked out while Leslie blushed and pulled her shirt back on.

"leslie, are you okay?" Yugi asked, crouching down beside his sister.

Leslie nodded, sitting up. "I couldn've handled it."

"What by letting your self get beat up and raped again!"

"I could have _handled_ it!"

"I don't care! I won't let _anyone_ harm the girl I'm in love with!" Yami realized what he'd just said when he saw the look of shock on Leslie's face and the look of _way to spill the beans, moron_ look on Yugi. "Shit..."

Leslie stared at him. _He loves me? And Yugi is okay with it? Does that mean. _"Do you mean that?" She looked up, "Thet you love me, do you mean that?"

~Aaaand Scene!~

Me: Again sorry for lateness. WIll try to be more frequent but don't hold your breath.

Ryou:Staaaay Tuuuned! *Faints*


End file.
